


Malfoy's Bitch

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Graphic Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Draco, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten by a werewolf doesn't always mean that you'll transform into a werewolf but it definitely increases your animalistic instincts and behaviour. Harry will learn that at first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoy's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> My first alpha/omega fic ever, written for DracotopsHarry Fest 2013 in LiveJournal.  
> The prompt for the story was this:
> 
> Alpha-Omega-verse: Draco was offered to Fenrir by Voldemort and barely got away with his life. He suffered wolf bites, and while he does not transform into a werewolf during the full moon, he has developed ferocious appetites and alpha behaviour during sex. Harry was bitten by werewolf!Teddy when Teddy was little. While Harry does not transform into a werewolf during a full moon, he goes into heat and shows omega behaviour during sex. One night of a full moon, Draco stumbles upon Harry who is in heat.
> 
>  
> 
> Betaed by wonderful gusx217.

MALFOY'S BITCH

 

 

”What's wrong with Malfoy?”

 

Harry glanced at Hermione who was worrying her lip as if concentrating on something important.

 

”I don't know. I asked Madam Pomfrey but she said only that he was brought in Hogwarts seriously injured after the battle. I don't understand why he's been kept isolated for battle wounds and no one is allowed to see him but the healers.”

 

Ron snorted. ”His Highness just values his privacy, bloody git.”

 

”No, I don't think it's just that. Madam Pomfrey looked very worried. Something's wrong.” Hermione got that determined look on her face that told Harry and Ron that she was not going to accept the vague explanation offered to her.

 

Harry shrugged. He didn't much care if his arch-nemesis lived or died, that prat had been a pain in his arse through the whole time he'd been at Hogwarts and probably had just got what he deserved. Now he wanted to concentrate on happier times ahead; the war had ended and the Light side had won. Voldemort was dead and most of the remaining Death Eaters were captured. Now was time for celebrating and planning the future free of the terror that had plagued the Wizarding world for years.

 

*~*~*

 

A month had passed after the final battle. A month full of endless funerals, mourning friends and awkward situations. Harry had felt guilty for surviving the war while so many his friends had lost their lives, and he didn't know what to say to the mourning people that would make anything better. That's why he had escaped back to Hogwarts, to find some peace and quiet and also wanting to help to reconstruct the school after all the damage caused to it during the war.

 

Ron and Hermione had joined him soon after and now they had returned to their old routine of working as a team, this time rebuilding the castle along with the remaining school faculty. While the physical work combined with straining magic was enough of distraction for Harry and Ron to let them sleep at night, Hermione needed some extra challenge for her brain. That's why she immersed herself in the mystery of Malfoy.

 

She had been pestering Madam Pomfrey relentlessly for two weeks but came up empty-handed. Then she thought of the house-elves and how they usually knew about everything that was going on in Hogwarts. The other thing was, how was she going to get them talk.

 

One evening Hermione dragged Harry with her to the kitchens. The house-elves were head over heels at having Harry visit them and they were more than ready to tell Hermione whatever she wanted to know as long as they got to serve Harry any treats he might desire.

 

They found out that after Malfoy had been found injured in the Forbidden Forest and brought to Hogwarts, he had been sedated and locked up in a room where even the house-elves didn't have access. They still delivered him meals but only to the outside of his room. Madam Pomfrey and the other healer took the meals from there to Malfoy. During the full moon, though, the amount of food the house-elves delivered had increased drastically and the steaks were to be practically raw.

 

The house-elves didn't have more information than that, but Hermione convinced them to try to find out more and tell her everything they could. She was now more than ever determined to solve the mystery.

 

*~*~*

 

More than a week later one of the house-elves appeared in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione when they were lounging after dinner in Hermione's sitting room. They had all been assigned to rooms of their own while they were at Hogwarts during the summer break. The suite of rooms had belonged previously to the professors and they were quite nice and comfortable with a separate sitting room and a decent bedroom with a large four-poster bed and a dresser.

 

The house-elf curtsied at all three of them separately and blinked her large eyes repeatedly before launching into a flood of explanations.

 

”Mister Harry Potter, sir, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Winky is having news from the infirmary about Master Malfoy. Winky heard the healers talking about young Master Malfoy being bitten many times by a werewolf and is being kept locked up in his room until they know if young master is going to turn into werewolf at the full moon. One full moon has gone by and nothing happened and now the healers are talking if they should free young master out of his room if he's not dangerous.”

 

”Whoa, slow down, Winky, before you totally lose your breath,” Harry said chuckling.

 

”Thank you, Winky, for coming to tell us right away. Did they say who bit Malfoy?” Hermione asked frowning.

 

”No, Miss Granger, Winky did not hear any names, only that young master was bitten badly and very many times.” 

 

”Hey, wasn't it Fenrir Greyback who Neville and I fought off of Malfoy in the final battle?” Ron interrupted. ”I thought Greyback didn't have a chance to bite him then?”

 

”It must have happened after the battle if it was Greyback, otherwise he would've been in need of medical care much sooner than this,” Hermione pondered.

 

Winky wrung her hands anxiously and squirmed in discomfort. Harry felt sorry for her and dismissed her with his thanks. The house-elf happily apparated away with a pop.

 

They sat in silence for a long while. Then Hermione shifted on her seat and glanced at Harry.

 

”What do you think, Harry? Do you recognize any of his symptoms as being bitten by a werewolf?”

 

”No, my situation was a bit different, nobody had to lock me up anywhere. When Teddy bit me, he was so little; just had his first tooth so it wasn't so bad. My symptoms are almost non-existent, only that odd restlessness during a full moon. I bet it's more than that for Malfoy if he's been bitten several times by a grown-up werewolf, whoever it was who bit him.”

 

Harry wasn't very comfortable talking about his own werewolf bite received from his godson, he never had been. Despite the fact that it didn't affect him very strongly, during a full moon his restlessness increased several levels and he became impossibly horny. He had been able to restrain himself thus far, only having to wank much more often than before and trying to ease the irritating itch he had in his arsehole. He hadn't been able to tell about any of these symptoms to Hermione, other than the general restlessness. Besides, his situation was still so new, happening only a few months ago, that it hadn't caused any real problem for him this far.

 

”Alright then, but we better keep our eyes open and be careful. The full moon is in three days, I bet something's going to happen then if Malfoy is released from his lock-up.” Hermione didn't want to take any unnecessary risks with Malfoy, now that she knew what was probably wrong with him.

 

*~*~*

 

During the next three days before the full moon Harry could feel his restlessness increasing with every passing day. He paced around the castle late into the night and he retired into his chambers only when he was exhausted and ready to collapse in bed.

 

The night of the full moon was calm and clear. Harry was unusually anxious and desperate for something he couldn't name. He stood by the window looking outside at the darkened grounds of Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be still, as if frozen in place in spite of it being a warm summer night. Harry sighed and was just about to turn away from the window when he saw something moving down the slope towards the Forbidden Forest. He thought he saw a flash of white blond hair and the curiosity got the better of him. He snatched his invisibility cloak and rushed out of the castle. Once he was outside he donned the cloak and jogged towards the edge of the forest where he saw a figure hesitating a moment before moving forward into the forest.

 

Harry slowed down and quietly followed his target while wondering what he might find out. From this proximity he could clearly see the figure was Malfoy and he hadn't changed into a werewolf, at least not yet. He prowled along the path deeper into the forest Harry following him from a safe distant. Malfoy stopped abruptly a couple of times, sniffing and scanning the forest around him, but after a moment continued his walk. Harry stopped every time when Malfoy did and barely dared to breathe in fear he would be caught. His heart hammered in his chest so loudly that he was sure Malfoy could hear it even from this distance, yet he couldn't stop following him.

 

When Malfoy stopped for the third time and turned around, Harry froze in place. Malfoy's gaze scanned around and then his eyes seemed to focus right on the spot where Harry stood. Although Harry was positive Malfoy couldn't see him past the invisibility cloak his gaze made him uncomfortable. Malfoy sniffed again and a predatory smile formed on his lips.

 

”Hello there. Looking for me?” Malfoy drawled seductively, his gaze intense. He took a step forward, then another. Harry gasped and found his legs again, turning around and sprinting as fast as he could back to the castle. He heard Malfoy's footsteps following him and he felt a panic start swelling inside him. He ran as fast as he could but Malfoy easily kept up with him. Harry was out of breath and his lungs burned when he reached first the door to the castle and then the door to his rooms. Just as he thought he'd managed to slide through his door to safety, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and his invisibility cloak fell off.

 

”My, my, if it isn't the Golden Boy himself? And here I thought you were too busy posing in front of the press and your fans after your glorious victory. Ah, what a nice surprise to find you following me around like a good puppy, waiting to be petted.” Malfoy's smirk was infuriating as he pushed Harry inside the room and shut the door behind him. 

 

Harry sputtered, ”Get out of my room, Malfoy!”

 

”Why, I thought you invited me in with that delicious chase I enjoyed so much. Too late to be shy now, don't you think?”

 

”I'm bloody certain I didn't invite you in, you bastard!”

 

”Maybe not with so many words, but your body certainly did. So ready for me, aren't you, Potter?”

 

”No! What the hell are you talking about?”

 

”No?” Malfoy moved closer and wrapped his arm around Harry and pressed his other hand on Harry's erection. ”I'd definitely say yes judging by this sweet reaction from your body. Clear invitation, I'd say.”

 

Harry cursed and tried to push Malfoy away from him. Why did his body betray him at the worst possible moment? Malfoy was affecting him and his body way too much for his liking. He tried to get free of Malfoy's grasp again, but the arms restraining him only tightened around him.

 

”Going somewhere, Potter? Mmm, good idea, the bed sounds perfect.”

 

Malfoy started to steer Harry towards the bedroom but Harry wasn't going down without a fight. When they entered the bedroom, Harry was struggling fiercely against Malfoy kicking and punching him as best as he could. Malfoy stayed unfazed of Harry's struggling; he kept Harry pressed against his chest and nuzzled his neck.

 

”Stop fighting, Potter. You know we both need this. I could smell your arousal from the other side of the castle and only a real alpha can satisfy your need when you're in heat. I can't resist your mating call any more than you can resist mine.”

 

Harry stopped fighting at hearing Malfoy's soothing voice in his ear. He felt his own body thrumming with need, his greedy arsehole throbbed in sync with his painfully swollen cock. When he felt Malfoy pressing his own erection against his arse, Harry let out a broken moan. Bloody hell, he wanted this so badly. For the first time since the change he had a man available to give him what he needed, but why did it have to be Malfoy of all people? The voice inside Harry's head screamed at him not to give in to the temptation Malfoy offered but his body had already surrendered draining all the fight from him.

 

Malfoy nuzzled and licked Harry's neck while undressing him with deft fingers. He finally reached Harry’s trousers, opening them swiftly and yanking them down to mid-thigh before laying Harry down on the bed. Harry could only watch dazedly with heavy-lidded eyes at Malfoy who stood there a moment, admiring the view in front of him, before quickly undressing himself and laying down next to Harry. He let his hands wander all over Harry with long firm strokes before finally stilling them on his hips. His intense stare was Harry’s undoing and Harry shuddered in anticipation.

 

Malfoy lowered his head and licked a long stripe from Harry's left nipple down to his navel, dipping his tongue briefly inside before following his happy trail down to his proudly jutting erection. Malfoy took a firm grip of the shaft and licked a broad trail from the base to the leaking tip and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit. Harry groaned loudly and bucked his hips as far up as he could under Malfoy's restraining hand on his hip.

 

”Mmmm, delicious. Can't wait any more.” Malfoy's voice was husky with need and unceremoniously he flipped Harry onto his stomach. Malfoy's movements turned urgent as he crawled between Harry's legs spreading them and lifting his arse upwards.

 

”Ohh, perfect,” he groaned as he fingered Harry's already weeping arsehole. ”Merlin, the best thing ever invented in omega is this, self-lubricating hole.”

 

Without more fussing he guided the blunt head of his cock against Harry's entrance and pushed inside. Harry stiffened at first as the combination of pain and pleasure burned through him. Bloody hell, Malfoy's prick was too big for his hole; it felt as if it was swelling even more once it had entered him - it would never fit in comfortably!

 

Harry whimpered and tried to crawl away from Malfoy, but the git kept him firmly in place with his hands on his shoulders.

 

”Too much...” Harry grunted and Malfoy stilled his forceful thrusting for a moment.

 

”Relax, Potter, it'll get better if you just relax.”

 

Harry tried to relax but he was too aware of that huge cock inside him. He shook his head in denial and tried desperately to breathe, when Malfoy's hand began rubbing soft soothing circles on his back and he felt light kisses peppered on his neck. Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder and Malfoy lowered his head at the same time smashing their lips together. Harry gasped in surprise when Malfoy's sweet kiss felt even more intimate than his cock inside him. The kiss was soft and tender, and it made Harry finally relax so much that he didn't even notice when Malfoy started to thrust slowly again. Only when Malfoy began to devour his mouth hungrily and his thrusts grew stronger did Harry begin responding to all the stimulation Malfoy was giving him.

 

When Harry began to push back into Malfoy's thrusts, Malfoy tore his mouth from Harry's and increased the pace even more. Harry felt his thrusts deep inside and the force of the thrusts drove him into the mattress. He braced his arms against the headboard and arched his back wantonly exposing more of his arse to give Malfoy better access. Along the movement Malfoy's cock hit a sensitive spot inside him and Harry jerked as if hit by an electric shock. Encouraged by Harry's reaction Malfoy started battering his prostate with every thrust and soon Harry was a blubbering mess under his fierce lover, moaning and whimpering almost incoherently. He felt his climax approaching rapidly, his balls drawing up and tightening. It took only one stroke of Malfoy's hand on his cock to make the heat coiling low in his belly burst into an inferno and he wailed when his orgasm exploded out of him. Panting harshly he collapsed flat on the bed. Only Malfoy's hand under his hip kept his arse slightly elevated when he thrust into him a few more times before he howled out his own release and bit down hard in Harry's neck. Malfoy's huge cock throbbed inside him for an incredibly long time spilling his seed inside until Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry, almost crushing him.

 

Harry tried to wiggle himself free from under him but Malfoy's weight was pressing him firmly against the mattress. He tried again but to no avail. Finally he pushed Malfoy to get him off of him.

 

”Move! You're crushing me.”

 

Malfoy grunted and turned them on their sides but didn't let him go.

 

”Malfoy, let me go!”

 

Harry managed to squirm out of Malfoy's arms but to his horror he realized he was stuck with Malfoy's cock still in his arse and it didn't as much as budge. Panicking, Harry tried to tear himself off and desperately clawed the bedspread to get a grip to pull himself off. Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry again and pulled him close to his chest.

 

”Shhh, calm down, Potter. It's just the knot. It'll wear out eventually, but you have to stay calm.”

 

”What? You've got a knot in your dick? Fucking perfect,” Harry grumbled but made an effort to calm down. Still grumbling under his breath he reached out to the end of the bed and pulled a blanket over both of them. Couple of minutes later he was fast asleep.

 

*~*~*

 

Harry woke up to a wonderful feeling as someone's hands caressed his sides and soft kisses were pressed on his neck and shoulder. He moaned in pleasure and arched into the touch. Then the events of the previous night flooded back into his mind and he stiffened. He had shagged Malfoy. He had offered himself like a slut to a Death Eater who had loathed and hated him for years. He had spent the night with that bastard and loved every minute of it. Well, not _every_ minute – that knot had been a little too much for him, but still... He was nothing but Malfoy's bitch. Harry groaned in distress. He hated himself for this. He hated his body and how it responded to Malfoy, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

 

Just like right now, when Malfoy's lips and hands wandered on his skin caressing every inch with soft touches. Harry's body undulated under the sweet torture and needy moans and gasps escaped his lips. At the same time Harry berated himself for acting like this, giving in too eagerly to Malfoy's charm and yet he was unable to stop it from happening. He couldn't help himself, pressing his buttocks against Malfoy's erection and unabashedly rubbing himself against it. Malfoy's knot must have melted away during the night because his dick had slipped out of Harry. He wasn't sure if he'd want it back inside him but he doubted his body would give him a choice in the matter.

 

They laid on the bed spooning and Malfoy grabbed Harry's upper leg and bent it towards his chest. He shifted behind Harry to a better position, prepared him swiftly, and soon the tip of his cock was pressing against Harry's opening. Harry let out a groan and pushed back helping the cock slip more easily inside him. They both stilled for a moment and Harry felt Malfoy's dick swelling again inside him. Yup, that's it, the damned knot again. This time, though, Harry knew what it meant and let himself adjust to the size better.

 

When Malfoy began his thrusting soon after, Harry met him thrust for thrust enjoying the slow ride. Obviously Malfoy wasn't too pleased at the pace because he turned Harry on his stomach and lifted his arse up in the air to get his thrusts deeper inside. He started a brutal pace with forceful thrusts that made the bed creak and Harry squeak in time with every thrust. Malfoy himself growled with every move as if challenging the bed and Harry to keep up with him.

 

Harry felt the familiar signs of his impending climax approach when Malfoy reached for his cock and stroked it roughly for a couple of times. At the same time he hit against the bundle of nerves inside Harry with his cock. The double stimulation pushed him over the edge making him literally see stars as a high-pitched keen escaped his lips. Malfoy panted and growled on top of him thrusting furiously and with a final ruthless thrust he roared victoriously when reaching his climax.

 

They laid on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath and locked together by Malfoy's knot, when they heard an urgent knock on the door.

 

”Harry? Are you okay, mate?” Ron's voice sounded worried. Harry stiffened under Malfoy's weight, but as the bedroom door opened and Ron stepped inside the room, Malfoy covered Harry with his body as completely as he could in their current position on the bed.

 

”Mate? I heard... Bloody hell!”

 

Ron's voice faded off and he instinctively took a step back when Malfoy crushed Harry protectively in his awkward embrace and bellowed, ”Get the fuck out, NOW!” Ron turned on his heels and ran.

 

Harry groaned under Malfoy and chanted, ”Fuck, fuck, fuck!” This was so embarrassing, to be walked in on having sex with Malfoy, of all people, the only guy Ron hated more than spiders. He couldn't even run after Ron to explain the situation, as he was stuck with Malfoy. He groaned again and rubbed his face anxiously. He felt anger bubbling inside him and the explosion wasn't far behind.

 

”Fuck, Malfoy, get off of me! I need to get out of here! Move your arse!”

 

Malfoy turned them on their sides spooning behind him and held him tightly in his arms.

 

”Calm down, Potter. There's nothing you can do before the knot releases us. Calm down!”

 

Harry struggled fiercely but Malfoy's arms held him tight. He realized how futile his attempts to free himself were and finally he stilled in defeat.

 

”I hate this. I hate being this helpless.” Harry's voice was muffled under his arm.

 

”Well, I hate wizards without manners. Does he always walk in without asking permission first?”

 

”Who, Ron? Yeah, pretty much. Though I guess he won't be doing that so easily anymore.”

 

”He won't be doing that at all anymore. Not while I'm here.”

 

”You won't be here for long anyway.”

 

”Not so sure about that, Potter. How many days does your heat usually last?”

 

”My heat? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

”For Salazar's balls, haven't you learned anything, Potter? Yes, your heat. You being particularly horny once a month? Does that ring any bells?”

 

”Fuck you, Malfoy! No one ever told me you'll get some fucking heat once you've been bitten by a werewolf. What about your heat, does it last long? Week or two? Or are you this horny all the time?”

 

”Merlin, you're thick sometimes. If you'd paid any attention in the Magical Creatures lessons, you'd actually know something about werewolves, alphas and omegas. You, dear Potty, are an omega without a doubt. That means you're the one begging to get it up the arse for days every month, while I'm an alpha, providing you a brilliant shag whenever you need one.”

 

”Believe me, you won't be the one I'll be begging for a shag once I'm free from your cock-trap after this.”

 

Harry scowled at Malfoy over his shoulder and huffed when he saw Malfoy's smirk.

 

”I wouldn't be so sure about that either, _love_.” Malfoy's drawl irritated Harry to no end.

 

Harry was sulking. How the hell could he have known about any of this, when after Teddy had bitten him nothing seemed so very different? Well, he had thought that the horny days were just his own sexuality finally demanding to be acknowledged. Maybe he should have told Hermione about it after all. The embarrassment of telling her would have been much more bearable than feeling stupid in front of Malfoy now. At least Hermione would have made sure he knew what he was dealing with anyway.

 

Warm lips brushed Harry's shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

”So you really didn't know what you were doing when you came after me last night?”

 

”I just wanted to see what you were up to and if you were going to transform.”

 

”You had no idea your scent would drive me crazy and you running away was like an invitation to mate with you?”

 

Harry shook his head, only now realizing how he had caused the whole situation by himself and just because he hadn't known. Hermione would be livid. Once again he had rushed head first into action and now he was paying the price. Being stuck with a Death Eater. Harry groaned. Shagging Malfoy. That didn't sound any better. He sighed and tried to move. Malfoy's hand wrapped around him and held him in place.

 

”Not yet. We still have time; want to shag or talk?”

 

”Shag?” Harry squeaked incredulously.

 

”Okay.” With that Malfoy started rocking his hips against Harry's arse and the knotted cock inside him sent delicious shivers along his spine. Harry elbowed Malfoy roughly.

 

”Stop it! We just shagged, how can you be so horny again?”

 

”But you said...”

 

”Don't play with me. I want to talk. Otherwise I'll never get free of you.”

 

”As if you'd ever get a chance,” Malfoy snorted.

 

Harry scowled at him over his shoulder.

 

”What's that supposed to mean?”

 

”Nothing. Just that you're mine now.”

 

”What? You’ve got to be kidding me. We hate each other. This is just an unfortunate one night stand. After your vengeful cock will finally let us free, we'll be going in our separate ways and live happily ever after without having to see each other ever again.”

 

”Not going to happen, Golden Boy. Better get used to it.”

 

”Argh! I can't believe this shit! Stop yammering and tell me what's going on, not these stupid riddles anymore!”

 

Malfoy sighed, ”As you wish. What do you want to know?”

 

”I know what happened to me – little Teddy is what happened, but what about you, who bit you? Why are you acting like this? Hell, why am _I_ acting like this? It feels as if I don't have any control over my own body anymore and I hate it!”

 

”Teddy Lupin bit you? Way to go, little cousin!” Malfoy smirked and earned an elbow to his ribs from Harry. ”Okay, okay. I was bit by Fenrir Greyback. Just before the final battle Voldemort had promised him that because my parents failed him, as a punishment for them he'd give me to Greyback. I thought Greyback was caught during the battle but afterwards he came after me. I barely got away alive but he bit me pretty badly. No one knows why I don't transform to a werewolf but I have almost all the other traits of the creature. During the full moon I have an urge to hunt, I crave raw bloody meat to eat and need a mate to copulate with. That's what was on my ”to do list” when you came after me last night.”

 

”Hunt, eat and fuck – in that order?” Harry snorted. ”Well, I don't have any urge to hunt or eat more than usual, but the fucking part is definitely affecting me too. Why do I react so strongly to you?”

 

”As I already told you, you're an omega, the bottom one during sex and you'll go in heat once a month. That means you'll be incredibly horny for a few days or as long as your heat usually lasts. I'm an alpha and unable to resist an omega in heat and that's what drew us together last night. Now that we've mated, a bond is forming between us during your heat. The bond keeps us together compelling us to have sex as much as possible to strengthen the bond between us.”

 

”What the hell are you talking about? We have bonded? As if being stuck with each other? But we hate each other and fight all the time! How the hell can we be bonded?” Harry cried out desperately.

 

”The bond doesn't care if we fight or not. If our magic is compatible and we already have a connection on some level, it only takes one chance like last night to activate the bond. So yes, we are bonded now, and in time the bond will also help to ease our fighting.”

 

Harry groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. He made a feeble attempt to free himself of Malfoy's cock, and to his surprise this time he was released with a filthy sounding squelch. He rolled quickly to the edge of the bed, stood up and went to the bathroom. He was in desperate need for shower and food, in that particular order.

 

He stood under the shower head a long time letting the hot spray massage his sore muscles in his back and buttocks. He ached all over but to his surprise it was mostly a delicious ache from spending hours having great sex. It was a good feeling but Harry couldn't help but wonder how his body was supposed to survive for several days full of almost constant sexual activities, if what Malfoy had told him was true.

 

He was fumbling for the faucet to finish his shower when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He startled and instinctively tried to wriggle out of the grasp but Malfoy's chuckle stilled him.

 

”So now you're ambushing me in the shower too?” Harry asked dryly.

 

”I was thinking a shower would be a good idea, and if there was any chance for a quickie in the shower too, why wouldn't I go for it?”

 

”Hah, you can forget the quickies with that knot of yours. Fine, feel free to take a shower, I'll ask house-elves to bring us some food.”

 

Harry practically ran out of the bathroom hearing Malfoy's snickering all the way to the sitting room. He had two house-elves bring them trays full of food for lunch; some raw steaks for Malfoy and roasted chicken for himself. The sitting room was the best choice to have lunch; eating in the bedroom would probably lead quickly to some other sort of cravings and Harry wanted to have at least a short break before he lost control of his body again. He briefly considered to Floo call Hermione but dismissed the thought almost instantly. That would only cause Hermione to ask too many questions and Harry wasn't ready to answer any questions yet. He'd better see how things went with Malfoy before meeting Hermione and Ron.

 

*~*~*

 

Malfoy emerged from the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe and sat down at the table where Harry had placed their lunch. He must have been famished because he started to wolf down his lunch with ardor while Harry only nipped his food. When Malfoy had finished his meal, he glanced at Harry's almost untouched lunch and raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

 

”You better eat something, you'll need the energy.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away.

 

”I'm not as hungry as I thought. You can eat it if you want.”

 

Malfoy leaned over the table a smug expression on his face.

 

”Mmm, in that case I think I want my dessert now.”

 

Malfoy reached out to place his hand on the back of Harry's neck and pull him close. Harry stared as if hypnotized into Malfoy's grey eyes, blood rushing in his ears and heading straight to his nether regions. Harry cursed inwardly; it took only one look and one touch from Malfoy to make him go crazy in lust – he was so doomed!

 

In one swift motion Malfoy stood up and cleared the table. He pulled Harry onto the table, sitting him on the edge and spreading his legs allowing him to move closer. He tore Harry's bathrobe off and opened his own. Growling deep in his throat he attacked Harry's neck with his lips and lifted his legs around his waist. In one deep thrust he entered Harry's still stretched and freshly lubricated hole and both of them cried out at the feeling. Malfoy set a fierce pace right from the start; he attacked Harry as if he'd been denied of all physical contact for years: his hands roamed frantically on every plane of Harry's body, his lips devoured Harry's neck, shoulders and mouth hungrily, and his cock battered Harry's prostate in abandon. Harry couldn't separate his feelings anymore – they all combined together threatening to drown him and he could only whimper pitifully at the mercy of his mate. They both reached their climax in record time, crushing from the force of it. Harry clung to Malfoy with his legs and arms, and Malfoy had to support himself against the table to keep himself upright. When their breathing had slowed down enough and Harry had returned more coherent, he began to feel the hard edge of the table pressing uncomfortably in his arse.

 

”Oh great. Now we're supposed to stay here until your cock decides to release us, huh? Perching on the edge of the table isn't the most comfortable way to spend hours of waiting, you know?” Harry complained, and Malfoy chuckled.

 

”I should have known it would take only a minute after a great shag for you to start bitching at me, Potter. Alright, I'll see what I can do.”

 

Malfoy took a firm hold under Harry's buttocks and lifted him into his arms with a grunt. Malfoy carried him back to the bedroom and carefully sat down on the bed arranging Harry to straddle him.

 

Harry gritted his teeth as Malfoy's knot jolted inside his over-sensitized arse. ”I knew you'd point that out soon enough that I'm nothing but your bitch.”

 

Malfoy snorted. ”Of course you are. Better now?”

 

Harry just hummed and leaned against Malfoy who was lounging against the headboard. They stayed silent for a long time before a thought occurred to Harry and he mused out loud.

 

”Will it always take this long after having sex to wait out the knot to melt away? I mean, it's quite inconvenient. Not to mention losing all the spontaneity of shagging in different places or positions.”

 

”I don't know. Haven't shagged before in this semi-werewolf form. I guess we'll have to wait and see. And be creative.”

 

*~*~*

 

They were creative for the next day and a half, trying every possible position and surface in Harry's rooms and shagged like there's no tomorrow. Eventually Harry was so sore all over that he tried to fend off some of Malfoy's advances but usually his body ended up betraying his mental efforts. In the course of action, though, their arguing and fighting lessened and they spent more and more time cuddling together between the shags. That might also be because they were so exhausted that they didn't have any energy left but shag, but nevertheless Harry thought they were doing better.

 

On the third day of Harry's heat they had ended up in the sitting room and were in the middle of a brilliant shag on the sofa when there was a knock on the door. Harry tensed in fear that someone would walk right in as Ron had done a couple of days before. No one entered though and soon there was another knock.

 

”Harry, are you there?” Hermione's worried voice asked tentatively. ”Are you alright?”

 

”I'm okay. I'll talk to you later, alright? Now please go awa...yyyyh!” Harry's words ended in a howl when Malfoy hit the sensitive spot inside him that sent sparks of pleasure all over his body. There was no sound coming from the other side of the door and Harry hoped that meant Hermione had made a tactical retreat and left them alone. Harry knew though that he wasn't off the hook yet. As soon as he'd come out of his rooms, Hermione would attack him with her interrogation and there was no way out of it. Right now, Harry couldn't care less about it. Malfoy was giving him a shag of a lifetime and nothing could draw his mind away from it.

 

The next morning Harry woke up tangled in Malfoy's arms and legs. The knot had released them during the night and then Harry had obviously snuggled as close to his mate as possible. Something felt different this morning and it took a moment for Harry to realize that his heat was gone. He wasn't feeling more horny or restless than usual. He glanced at Malfoy still sound asleep next to him and couldn't help but feel an unusual contentment filling him; a feeling he hadn't experienced before.

 

Harry rubbed his face and carefully untangled himself from Malfoy's embrace. He needed a shower and some alone time to think. He had no idea what was going to happen next, now that things were normal again. He closed the bathroom door quietly so he wouldn’t wake Malfoy and enjoyed his private moment in the shower quite a while.

 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom he found Malfoy stretching on the bed, lazily eyeing Harry with a small smile on his lips.

 

”The heat is over, right?”

 

”Yeah, I guess it is. How did you know?”

 

”Your scent has changed, not so aroused anymore.”

 

”Well, back to normal again. Now what?”

 

”First I need a shower and then I need to run some errands. Why?”

 

”I was just wondering... are you coming back?”

 

”Of course, where else would I go?”

 

”Right. I could think of many other places. Well, I better ask for some breakfast.” Harry turned to his dresser and started to put on some clothes. He heard the bathroom door close and felt a twinge in his stomach. He still wasn't too sure if he wanted Malfoy to come back, but the alternative wasn't too tempting either. Had he become too accustomed to having the git around him in only three days that he wasn't comfortable of thinking him staying away from him from now on?

 

Shaking his head Harry went to the sitting room and called a house-elf for breakfast. He was sitting at the table pouring tea when Malfoy came in, already dressed for the day.

 

”I'll just have some tea. I've never been into full breakfast,” Malfoy explained when sitting down.

 

”Lost your appetite already?”

 

”Nah, just for the food, never for shagging my mate,” Malfoy grinned mischievously. ”By the way, I think you should talk to the rest of your Golden Trio and explain the situation to them. I don't fancy the idea of them coming and going freely in our rooms, especially when I'm shagging you silly. And I intend to do it quite a lot, heat or not.”

 

”What?” Harry sputtered with his mouth full of food.

 

”Surely you must be as excited as I am to see how the post-heat sex will feel like?” Malfoy raised his eyebrows and stood up to leave.

 

Harry recovered from his stupor and threw a bread roll at Malfoy who dodged gracefully and laughed.

 

”Fuck you,” Harry growled at his irritating mate.

 

”I'll be back for dinner, I promise to fuck you then.”

 

With that he left the room, leaving Harry to growl in frustration. Despite his own irritation he felt an interested stirring in his pants and couldn't help but chuckle when glancing at his traitorous dick.

 

”Bitch.”

 

 

The End


End file.
